kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Color of the Sea
Color of the Sea (海色（みいろ）''Kaishoku (Miiro)) is the Kantai Collection Anime opening theme single, performed by ''AKINO from bless4. __TOC__ Track Listing # Color of the Sea # Just Moving On Now # Color of the Sea (Instrumental ver.) # Just Moving On Now (Instrumental ver.) Media Anime OP・AKINO from bless4.jpg|AKINO from bless4 AKINO from bless4「海色(みいろ) 」Music Video|Music Video Lyrics Rōmaji= Asa no hikari mabushikute Weigh anchor! Kotoba mo nakute tada nami no oto kiiteta Kioku no imi tamesareteiru mitai ni Yami no naka demo omoidasu Mae ni susumu no miteite yo So repeat it, if we won't regret a bit Sonna fuu ni mo kangaeteita no ‘Akogare’ ‘Batsubyou’ ‘Mirai’ ‘Zetsubou’ ‘Soushitsu’ ‘Betsuri’ Ikutsumo no kanashimi to umi wo koe Tatoe sekai no subete ga miiro ni toketemo Kitto anata no koe ga suru “Daijoubu” “Kaerou” tte temo Sekai ga subete hanten shiteiru no nara Sore demo anata to massugu ni mae wo miteite Ima negai kometa ichigeki Hazeta She's dreaming like a flagship, but it's all in the past She never gave up hope even ‘till the end, only the sea knows Dakara nuritsubesaretemo wasurenai Koji akeru no miteite yo So foolish, don't repeat the tragedy Sonna kotoba ni sugari wa shinai ‘Kirameki’ ‘Aozora’ ‘Kibou’ ‘Haiboku’ ‘Minasoko’ ‘Nemuri’ Ikutsu no namida umi koe Tatoe watashi no subete ga kakkou ni kietemo Zutto kitto tomo ni aru tte Itsu no hi ka kawareru tte temo Watashi ga subete maboroshi da to shitara sou Sore demo anata to kiseki no yo wo kono toki ni Ima inori kometa ichi geki Hibike Sekai no subete ga miiro ni kietemo Anata wo wasurenai Sekai no subete ga miiro ni toketemo Watashi ga sagashi dasu “Daijoubu” ”Kaerou” tte demo “Daijoubu” “Kawareru” tte ima “Susumu no yo” “Yareru” tte mada Zenbu sou, kore de owari… Chigau Ima watashi no subete ga miiro ni toketemo Fukami he ochite yuku Soshite kioku no subete ga miiro ni natte Hikari ni kiete yuku Tatoe sekai no subete ga miiro ni toketemo Kitto anata no koe ga suru “Daijoubu” “Kaerou” tte temo Taisetsu na anata ga umarete kuru nara Sou watashi wa aruki daseru Saigo ni nee kono negai Ima nori koe mirai he to Weigh anchor! |-|Japanese= 朝の光　眩しくて Weigh Anchor! 言葉もなくて ただ波の音　聞いてた 記憶の意味　試されている　みたいに 闇の中でも思い出す 前に進むの 見ていてよ So repeatedly, we won't regret to them そんな風にも考えていたの 憧れ　抜錨　未来 絶望　喪失　別離 幾つもの哀しみと海を越え たとえ――― 世界のすべてが海色に溶けても　きっと　 あなたの声がする 大丈夫　還ろうって でも 世界がすべて反転しているのなら それでもあなたと 真っ直ぐに 前を見てて 今　願い込めた一撃 爆ぜた She was splendid like our flagship But it's all in the past She never gave up the hope even till the end Only the sea knows　だから 塗り潰されても忘れない こじ開けるの 見ていてよ So foolish, don't repeat the tragedy そんな言葉にすがりはしない 煌めき　青空　希望 敗北　水底　眠り 幾つもの涙の海を超え たとえ―――　 私の全てが過去に消えても　ずっと　 きっと　共にあるって いつの日か　変われるって でも 私が全て幻だとしたら　そう それでもあなたと 奇跡のよう　この時代に 今　祈り込めた一撃　響け 世界の全てが海色に消えても あなたを忘れない 世界の全てが海色に溶けても 私が探し出す 大丈夫　還ろうって　でも 大丈夫　変われるって　今 進むのよ　やれるって　まだ 全部嘘、これで終わり　違う 今　私のすべてが海色に溶けても 深みへ落ちていく そして　記憶のすべてが海色になって 光に消えて行く たとえ―――　 世界の全てが海色に溶けても　きっと　 あなたの声がする 大丈夫　還ろうって でも 大切なあなたが生まれてくるなら　そう　 私は歩き出せる 最後にね この願い 今乗り越え　未来へと　Weigh anchor! |-|English= The morning light shines bright Weigh anchor! Without words I listened to the sound of the waves As if the meaning of my memories is being tested Even in darkness I remember I’ll move on, just watch me So repeatedly we won't regret to them That’s how I thought ‘Admiration’ ‘Embarking’ ‘Future’ ‘Despair’ ‘Loss’ ‘Separation’ Escape the sea of endless sadness And even if the entire world drowns in the color of the sea I’m sure I’ll hear your voice “It’ll be fine” “Let’s go home” And even if the entire world stands against us I’ll still look straight ahead with you All my hopes gather into an attack And burst forth She was splendid like our flagship But it's all in the past She never gave up hope even till the end Only the sea knows So I won’t forget, even if it’s sealed away behind locked doors I’ll break them open Just watch me So foolish, don't repeat the tragedy I won’t be tied down by those words ‘A glimmer’ ‘The blue sky’ ‘Hope’ ‘Failure’ ‘The sea bed’ ‘Rest’ Escape the sea of endless tears And even if my entire being disappears into the past I’m sure we’ll always stand together Even if it’ll “all change someday” And even if my entire being was nothing more than an illusion Even still this miracle of a world we lived in Gathers into attack filled with prayers and cries out Even if the world fades into the color of the sea I won’t forget you Even if the world drowns in the color of the sea I’ll search for you “It’ll be fine” “Let’s go home” you say but... “Don’t worry” “We can change” but right now... “We're moving ahead” “We can do this” but still... "All of it is a lie" "It ends with this" That’s wrong! Even if everything I know drowns in the color of the sea And I sink even deeper All of my memories fade into the color of the sea And disappear into the light And even if the entire world drowns in the color of the sea I’m sure I’ll hear your voice "It’ll be fine” “Let’s go home” And as long as you’ll come back someday Yes, I will keep going on In the end, this wish of mine Escapes the sea and sails towards the future Trivia * Can be ordered from: ** Amazon.co.jp ** CDJapan * みいろ (''miiro) is an alternate reading of 海色 (kaishoku)'' * This song is used as combat background music in some maps of Winter 2015 Event. ** E-3, E-4, and E-5 Boss Nodes ** E-5 uses a different section of the track.